


r e c k l e s s

by elysenpai



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor - Freeform, F/M, I just wanted RK900 to fuck someone, PWP, RK800 - Freeform, Smut, idk what to tag tbh, mentions of him - Freeform, this turned out angsty and im not sorry, trigger warnings? because he is rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 17:05:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysenpai/pseuds/elysenpai
Summary: This android was trouble, you knew it.But you could never keep yourself out of trouble.





	r e c k l e s s

 

Cold grey bore into your soul with a wave of anger you’ve never seen before. His emulated breath blew on your slightly parted lips, your shaking figure hostage in his steel like hold. His hand gripped your jaw, fingertips slightly digging into your flesh, keeping your back pressed against the wall of the living room of your apartment.

 

“ _What_ did you call _me_?”

“I-I’m sorry…” You croaked out with a shaky breath. You swallowed hard as he stood still, emotionless, _like a machine_. “I di-I didn’t think, I-”

“ _I am_ **_not_ ** _Connor!_ ” He spoke in a low voice through gritted teeth, fingers slightly tightening around your jaw. “It is truly an insult to call me by the name of that sad excuse of a robot, _a failure_.” You managed to nod through his hold, you didn’t know why you were, but you did, thinking it would appease the fire burning inside the RK900’s eyes.

 

“Nines,” you whispered the name you gave to him, not being too fond of calling him RK900, or Detective.

 

Something in his stare softened, but not quite enough for him to let go of you. Nothing in his eyes could help you decipher what was happening through his software.

 

Your hands went to his chest, your hand resting cautiously on top of his model number, the fingers of your other hand tracing the edge of the blue triangle. A gesture he was used to, a gesture you hoped would calm him down. His chin dipped down slightly to look at your hands before he stepped back. You exhaled the breath you were holding in, massaging the redden skin of your jaw where he had caught you so tight.

 

This android was trouble, you knew it.

 

_But you could never keep yourself out of trouble._

 

Connor was gone, and the machine standing in front of you was the closest thing to the android you used to love. It was wrong to use him as such, but your aching heart needed it after hearing the news the android you worked alongside with for months had been sent back to Cyberlife to be deactivated, to be ripped to pieces to see what went wrong in his software.

 

You thought you’d be able to break the barrier of the RK900, to make him show you his soft side, but there was nothing soft in this machine. Only plastic and wires made to follow orders, follow protocols, to work carefully and thoroughly, a robot who would never be weak, never give up, never fail.

 

_Like the sad excuse of a robot you fell in love with._

 

You never understood why you were so fond of Nines. Of course, the resemblance with Connor was a huge factor in your attachment to the android, but nothing in his personality could compare to your previous partner.

 

If you got hurt, the android would click his tongue in annoyance. If you forgot to fill your report on time, he would stare at you with a disappointing stare until you got to work and wrote the damn thing. There were never words of encouragement, no smiles to you when you arrived at the precinct in the morning, no coffee delivered to your desk signaling it was time for you to take a break, no Friday nights watching movies and no sweet nothings whispered in the soft and intimate moments you shared.

 

You didn’t know why you were holding onto the android like a lifeline, but you did.

 

_And it hurt._

 

Connor left a hole in your chest with his departure, a hollow space you could never fill again with whatever means you tried. You saw what alcohol did with Hank. Drugs were out of the question, and the Eden Club, even with his privacy policy, was crossed from your list from the beginning, scared you would stumble upon someone you know while renting a Traci.

 

Nines was your only option to fill a void inside of you that grew each day without Connor.

 

It started as a challenge to see if you could crack the strong façade of the android, the most prestigious prototype from Cyberlife to date. It was a little challenge to change your mind from the grief you were constantly sulking in since the departure of your lover. But every time your gaze stumbled upon the RK900, you couldn’t stop the stinging pain in your heart as you tried to recognize even an insignificant part of Connor in his eyes. But in vain. You always met with a cold hard stare ordering you to get back to work and to _stop bothering him_.

 

Despite your annoying manners, Nines found himself… _interested_.

 

He was always staring at you when you weren’t looking, analyzing every inch of your body to understand how you functioned. Why were you still after him, trying to gain whatever you wanted from him? Human emotions were beyond him, and he didn’t need to feel, to deviate like his predecessor and get thrown away like some piece of trash.

 

He was programmed to work and help police officers in criminal investigations. He was made to analyze, to pre-construct, to hunt, to fight, _to win_.

 

He wasn’t programmed to analyze your every move, the way your hair felt in front of your face when you were bent down on your datapad and how you absentmindedly brushed the rogue stray behind your ear.

 

He wasn’t programmed to memorize all the muscles in your face, the way they stretched to spread a smile on your lips when he came into your sight.

 

He wasn’t programmed to follow you home, to make your skin prickling with goosebumps as his hands traveled up and down your thighs, up your sides to finish their course on the back of your neck before your warm lips met his warm emulated ones.

 

He wasn’t programmed to analyze and memorize all the reactions his touch sparked in you; all the moans his touch could get out from you when he touched you just at the _right place_.

 

He wasn’t programmed to lose control, and yet, he was losing his artificial mind over you, and _he hated that_.

 

You got him over the edge when Connor’s name left your lips when you called out to him. It was a mistake, but mistakes were unknown to the android. To him, everything was calculated; failure was never an option.

 

And here he was, _failing_ to make you forget the one you were crying for in the past months.

 

His jacket fell from his shoulders as he hung it over the top of your couch. He rolled the sleeves of his black button-down shirt to his elbows, his stare locked on you as you tried to collect yourself from his sudden outburst. Your body was shaking as the adrenaline wore off slowly, leaving a faint sting each side of your mandible.

 

Nines made his way towards your bedroom, but you stayed frozen against the wall, scared your legs would give out if you dared to take a step forward. He hooked his chin over his shoulder. “Bedroom. _Now._ ” His voice sent a jolt of electricity right to your core. You composed yourself as best as you could before you joined the android.

 

Anticipation and fear overwhelmed you as the bedroom door closed. You stood still, Nines behind you. His hand ghosted over your arm, creating a trail of goosebumps as it moved to your shoulder. He swept your hair to one side, exposing the smooth skin of your neck to him. A shiver ran down your spine as his breath tickled the spot right under your ear.

 

“I’ll make you forget him.”

 

His husky tone was enough to make you cum on the spot. Your breath caught in your throat, his light kisses traveled from your ear to your shoulder. His hands found their way under your shirt, and soon the garment passed over your head and discarded to a corner of the room. You were unsettled by the sweet and slow gestures.

 

Nines spun you around to face him, his cold stare locked on you with no hint as to what was going through his biocomponent mind. He kept a firm grip on your hips as he led you to your bed.

 

“When I’ll be done with you, the only name that will leave your mouth,” Your legs hit the bed, you swallowed the tightness forming in your throat. Slender fingers hooked under your chin and your eyes met dangerous ice grey ones.

 

“Is _mine_.”

 

He stole the air from your lung as his lips crashed into yours. A sweet yet firm claim, not missing a beat as he finished to undress you. The cold air meeting your warm skins sent shivers through your whole body mixed with the building anticipation in your core. Nines always undressed you first, leaving you in your underwear before he would work on his garments.

 

His mouth traveled from your lips to your jaw and down to your neck where he devoured your pulse, biting softly, just enough to draw little mewls from you. Your hands moved on their own as they went to the collar of his shirt, you were about to unbutton it when his hands slapped yours away. You broke the kiss, lips slightly red and swollen from their dance with the android’s ones. A grunt escaped the machine’s throat to your retreat, unpleased with your action.

 

A fire burned in Nines’ eyes. _Desire_. His hands found the flesh behind your thighs, and he effortlessly lifted you to wrap your legs around his waist. His mouth went back to work on your neck as he lowered you on the plush mattress of your bed, caged underneath him.

 

You tried yourself again at undressing him, your slightly shaking hands went to his collar, and he let you unbutton his shirt. The fabric fell from his shoulders as you pushed it to reveal his torso, the toned artificial muscles so perfectly sculpted only reminded you he was a machine, nothing more.

 

He took the opportunity of you gawking at him to move his hand between your legs, drawing a low moan from you as he cupped you and worked his fingers over your underwear. He dragged a finger up and down your already soaked panties, circling slowly around your bundle of nerves. Your nails dug deep in his shoulder, leaving faint crescent marks that’d disappear in a few minutes with his skin regeneration ability. Skipped heartbeats and tingles in your lower abdomen made thinking difficult.

 

It felt _so_ good.

 

You opened your eyes, meeting Nines cold stare as the name of Connor resided at the back of your throat. You shut your eyes, trying to erase the memory of your former lover touching you in the same way as his replacement was doing right now. His other hand grabbed your jaw, his breath tickling your lips as his face was mere centimeters away from yours.

 

“ _Look at me, and say my name._ ” He growled in the husky voice that sent tingles in the pit of your stomach. You choked Connor’s name, not processing his demand effectively as his hands worked on your sex, building up your climax faster than you’d anticipate. His movements abruptly stopped, and you heard him shuffling on the bed as he discarded the rest of his clothes somewhere in your room.

 

You tried to steady your raging heartbeat, you tried to calm the pants heaving your chest up and down while he was undressing, but he gave you no time. He was fast, he was effective, and he turned you on your stomach with a simple flip of his hand.

 

He was rough, and it was turning you on _so bad_ , even if you’d never admit it out loud.

 

He grabbed your hips and lifted them, meeting up your ass with his erected member as he slowly ground against you. You couldn’t help the moans escaping your parted lips. You needed him to make you cum, and you needed it now — enough teasing.

 

As if he read your mind, he pulled your underwear down and entered you with a hard slam of his hips, and immediately started to pound into you without giving you the time to adjust to him. Your walls clenched around him, the pain arousing you more than you’d expect, slowly adjusting to his size as he continued to hit the sensitive spot inside you.

 

Soon, the room filled with you heavy moans and the sound of artificial flesh slapping against your organic one. You cursed every time the tip of his cock brushed against that sweet spot, demanding nothing but a release. You tried to lift yourself on your elbows, but Nines’ hand grabbed the nape of your neck and pushed you down on the mattress. Your face collided with your decorative pillows aesthetically places on your bed. You managed to pull them from under your face, slightly gasping for air.

 

Nines’ movements slowed down and eventually came to a stop. The tip of his cock rested at your entrance, menacing to leave your warmth. You tried to push yourself back on him, but his firm grip dug into the flesh of your hips, keeping you in place.

 

“Say _my_ name.” He ordered. You opened your mouth to answer, but he pushed back into you, stealing the air from your lungs.

 

“ _Say it._ ” A shaky breath escaped your mouth instead as you tried to compose yourself. Connor’s name was on the tip of your tongue, but you knew it wasn’t that name you were supposed to say.

 

You missed him so much. That damn android that could keep you awake all night whispering sweet nothings to you, planning your future together if the Revolution ever ended in a positive way. You choked a sob and buried your face in the crook of your elbow, the tears burned behind your eyelids.

 

Nines slid out of you and flipped you on your back. You were still shielding your tears from him, scared of what he would say if he saw you crying. _Pathetic_ , probably.

 

He hovered you with, one hand supporting his weight beside your head. His other grabbed your forearm and moved it away from your face. You let your arms fall lazily beside your face, making the tears fall free, finishing their run on the shell of your ears. Your name rolled out of Nines’ tongue with a sweetness you’d never hear before. His hand cupped your cheek, his thumb swiped a tear away, and you felt his lips brushing lightly against the corner of your mouth.

 

“I want you to look at me, and to think about me. Only me.” He whispered against your lips before sealing them with his for a long and soft kiss. He broke the kiss, and you opened your eyes to meet his. The coldness was still there, but something had softened. His hand grabbed your thigh and pulled it over his waist, allowing him easy access to your core.

 

Each of his thrusts sent a jolt of pleasure through your whole body, your climax building strong and you would soon melt under the android keeping you captive under his frame. Lips met while tongues danced together in a messy tango. His grip on your hips tightened, digging in your flesh, leaving red marks of his passage on you.

 

His eyes betrayed his cold façade as you could see how he desired you and wanted to satisfy you. You’d seen that look in all your former lovers' eyes. Lust bleed from all his touches, his hips thrusts and that longing stare fixed on you.

 

You circled your arms around his neck and brought Nines closer to you, feeling his Thirium pump beating to an alluring speed, his warm emulated skin burning on yours, leaving a faint coat of sweat on your skin.

 

His hips thrust faster and harder into you, bringing you to the sweet edge you were waiting for ever since his eyes locked on your shaky figures.

 

“N-Nines, I- _Fuck_ , I’m gonna-”

 

“Repeat it,” he thrust deeper, a deep moan erupted from your throat.

 

“Nines,” You repeated, breathless.

 

“ **_Again!_ **”

 

You cried his name as you climaxed, Nines slowing down the movements of his hips as your body shook around his length. Your arms became limp and fell on either side of your head; your chest heaved as your heartbeat came back to a slower pace, your breath too.

 

The android slipped from you, leaving you sprawled on the bed, still recovering from your orgasm. You ran a hand on your face and through your hair, trying to put your mind in order before you tried to say something that could result in angering Nines again.

 

You propped yourself on one elbow, and Nines was already standing at the foot of your bed, clothes on and finishing to button his black shirt. He shot you a glance, the ghost of a smirk dancing on the corner of his lips.

 

“You should clean up and get ready. We will be late for Lieutenant Anderson’s retirement party.” He spun on his heels and left your room.

 

A heaviness settled on your chest as the android left you alone on the cold bed. The few moments of bliss the android procured you weren’t enough to fill the void in your heart created by your past lover, but it would have to do.

 

For now.

**Author's Note:**

> Y E E T! I hope you guys like it because hot damn it's been a while since I last wrote anything smutty OTL
> 
> Hope you enjoyed because I sure did.
> 
> No one beta this sinful piece of literature, sorry for any grammar mistakes and just bad phrasing.


End file.
